


Struggling

by PixiePoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, struggles with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: Yurio is very badly struggling with his feelings for Otabek. This leads to a mess but ends up cute





	Struggling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour? While in the train to school. There shouldn't be any mistakes but if there are let me know and I'll fix them soon!  
> Sorry it's so short.  
> Thank you for reading, if you liked it let me know!  
> Send requests, feedback or whatever in the comments!

If there was one thing Yuri Plisetsky struggled with it was feelings. He wasn't used to having any, let alone wanting to act on them. He had been training as a figure skater since the moment he could walk and he hadn't really focused on anything other than that. Sure his grandfather had been there for him but he was family. That was different.. 

The little family he had now with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki was completely different. It felt good and right, nice to have people who were looking out for him.... but it felt odd. Of course Viktor and Yuri meant well but that didn't make it any easier for Yurio to explain how he felt...

After the Grand Prix Finals things had overall been very strange. Otabek had promised to stay in contact and then sort of vanished off the Earth for about a month before sending a short text. Viktor had talked to Yakov and Lilia and now Yurio was training in Japan. And Yuri had kindly offered him to stay in the house Yuri and Viktor were now living in together... So it was the four of them. Yuri, Viktor, Yurio and Potya. Yurio couldn't think about leaving his cat in Russia and had brought him with. Which felt strange but nice. All getting up at about 5, having breakfast together before going jogging and then heading to the rink. It was really like a little family, and if anything Viktor and Yuri treated themselves as his parents. 

When Otabek had finally sent him something after the Grand Prix Finals it was a stuffed little mouse on a thread and the message had merely said: "for you and Potya." If anything Yurio felt kind of flattered and Potya had immediately loved the toy. After sending back a small, leather bracelet Yurio was sure Otabek would love (he was right about this when he saw Otabek wear it in his next Instagram post), after that he got a few more cards and presents. He either assumed these were thank yous for their time together in Barcelona and at the Grand Prix Finals or Otabek actually liked him.... but that couldn't possibly be it....

The next thing he had gotten had been a card with a date, a time and a place. The place it turned out was the airport and as he arrived at the time and date that were on the card he was confused... until Otabek himself stepped out of the arrival hall. Before he could take another step to find the tiny blond, Yurio had ran at him and basically throw himself into Otabek's arms. Otabek had merely chuckled as he pulled Yurio close. 

'I've missed you Yura.' Was the first thing Otabek said to him and Yurio couldn't help but smile. 

After that things got only more confusing for the blond. Viktor and Yuri had been in on it and had offered to let Otabek stay with them while he was in Japan, apparently he was coming to train with them...?

So the house was busy but if it gave Yurio more time with Beka he wouldn't complain. And if anything they were inseparable. They were glued to each other's sides. 

They went out sightseeing on their free days, they trained hard at the rink, they jogged together. And Yurio had never been so happy. But it couldn't last of course. Otabek missed his family and his home. While Yurio understood, he didn't want to let go of Otabek yet. After a late night talk with Viktor he had only just started realising his feelings for Otabek and he had hoped to have the chance to tell him. 

Their last few days were mostly spent in silence, the two of them both not really wanting this to be over but neither having the courage or strength to say so. If anything they were only getting more worried about their last moment or possibility to tell the other. 

And in the end it was like one of those cheesy, romantic movies that Yurio absolutely hated, but for Beka. He would do anything. 

Yurio went along to the airport with Beka and was uncharacteristically quiet (compared to how he usually is with Otabek). Until they got at the moment they would have to say goodbye. Yurio stared up at Otabek and hugged him tightly. 

_ Don't leave Solnishko. _

"I'll be back Yura. I would never just leave you." Otabek had replied, Yurio hadn't even noticed he had actually spoken those words instead of thinking them. 

"So you'll come back?" Yurio asked carefully as he looked up at the taller man. 

"I'll always come back for you Yura." Otabek had smiled and leaned down very slowly before he took Yurio's chin and made him look up so he could press a kiss onto his lips. "I care a lot about you. But maybe next time let's not leave this til the last moment?" Otabek joked with a small smile as he watched Yurio gasp and turn red before he gave a short nod. 

"Look at that, the punk of Russia, shy because of a kiss." Otabek smiled. "I'll be back Yura, and I'll write and text and send you presents. I promise." He had said before they shared another kiss and then Otabek had to leave. 

  
  
  


_ Yurio smiled as he watched Otabek leave.  _

_ It didn't matter because he would be back.  _

_ Beka, Solnishko would be back, for him! _

**Author's Note:**

> Solnishko means sunshine in Russian  
> I'm not Russian, don't speak it or anything. I'm just believing a professional looking site I found.


End file.
